Kingdom Hearts: Past Tides
by Roxas1313
Summary: Eraqus' and Xehanort's past before they became masters.


Kingdom Hearts:

Past Tides

Xehanort and Eraqus' past Eraqus – Age (16) Xehanort- Age (17)

Beginning: [Story takes place 34 years into the past before Birth by Sleep genre.] There was once a kingdom of heavenly light forged over a period of 1000 years and protected by its guardians-[Keyblade Masters]; this kingdom was named "Kingdom Hearts"- given that the citizens' strong love and devotion went into making the Kingdom Hearts the center of all worlds. In Kingdom Hearts there were levels in that society which separated its citizens from their noble protectors; these levels in society were Norms, Knights, and Masters. Norms was another way of saying local citizen resident/worker, Knights were Norms [mostly male] that went out once summoned by the Keyblade Masters to go to war to protect the holy land of light, and Masters were the highest in society known for their great skill and wisdom over the years of war and great leadership. In order to become a Knight one must be taken in by a Master to be trained in the art of combat and must also have inherited the gift of the Keyblade along with its magical properties. The exam of a Knight is tested by that knight's will to fight and must possess a heart of purity, untainted by the darkness that lurks within them. Once a person that is in Knight passes a Mastery Exam to prove their worth and noble devotion to their country in turn they will become a Master themselves and join to uphold the peace and balance of the Kingdom Hearts and its people.

Scene one: A war meeting is called within the confines of the war room in Kingdom Hearts' castle. The Masters have gathered and started to debate a plan of attack based on each infantry's skill in magic. A young man training to become a Knight was wondering through the castle's long vast corridors until he stumbled upon the war room's alluring sounds and decided to eaves drop. He overheard the Masters' plan of attack while having his ear pressed against the door's cold exterior. As the young man was about to leave a sudden rush of fear ran down his spine as he was clutched by the shoulder. As he turned slowly his face turned from a pale white to a look of relief, to his surprise it was his friend to whom he was looking for.

Eraqus: Hey, Xehanort what are you doing here? – [with a giant grin on his face]

Xehanort: Well…um… I got lost, was trying to find you so we can train out in the courtyard.

Eraqus: Is that so... well let's get going shall we. – [gives sincere look]

-Eraqus and Xehanort continue down the corridor together talking along the way…

Eraqus: So Xehanort… what did you hear while you were looking for me? - [said in a serious tone, with a determined face]

Xehanort: What do you mean?

Eraqus: You know exactly what I mean… the War Room I wish to know what's happening when it comes our time to join the ranks of Knighthood.

Xehanort: I heard bits and pieces, the meetings words were muffled given that the door was closed.

Eraqus: Bummer… [Sighs, folds arms behind his head] I wish father would tell me more… after all he is a Master, but soon we shall be too after we get into Knighthood that is. - [scratches back of neck]

Xehanort: I believe that we can achieve our dream and reach Knight, but first you have to beat me in a friendly bout. - [Looks at Eraqus with great confidence]

Eraqus: I'll beat you this time, I've been practicing… and this time I shall be named victor. (Wish to become one of the greatest Keyblade Masters like my father, someday…)

Xehanort: Sure, just keep telling yourself that. [Laughs]

-Reach the courtyard and both Eraqus and Xehanort begin to decide which side would give them the winning edge before the battle commences. The courtyard is divided from a high ground to low ground ratio decorated with a vast amount of plant life covering everything including the giant memorial stone statues of past Keyblade Masters connected by a network of flowing rivers and waterfalls.

Eraqus: How are we going to decide who gets high ground or low ground?

Xehanort: Like we always do… [Looks back at Eraqus as he gets ready to play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, swings his arm outward toward Eraqus.]

Eraqus: Ok on 3, 1… 2… 3! - [Both hand gestures depicted to take the forms of Rock]

Xehanort: It's a draw. Again!

Eraqus: 1…2…3! - [Once again both tied with a similar arm gesture, but this time they portrayed Paper]

-Together they both chant in frustration 1…2…3! This time a victor was depicted between the two, Eraqus won this mini battle with Rock beating Scissors.

Eraqus: Yes! - [Starts to do a little victory dance while cheering from his victory.]

Xehanort: Ok enough games. Now choose High ground or Low ground? - [waiting very impatiently with his arms crossed and an expression of disgust on his face.]

Eraqus: Fine, fine I'll choose. You are always get irritated easily by the littlest things. I'll take High ground. – [Makes his way towards the upper level of the courtyard's monumental structure and sits in wait.]

Xehanort: Already resting we haven't even begun our spar.

Eraqus: Just waiting on you.


End file.
